zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kid Flash: The Multiverse
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Wally is very happy for his powers inherited from his uncle, he has already saved many people, he defeated Zoom, who was his best friend, there are some consequences of being a hero, but he is always ready for them, Wally was completely experienced in But there is something he does not know, a capacity that sprinters have, a capability that involves the universe, and it will not be long before he discovers. Story Wally once again succeeded, he prevented Professor Zoom from altering the timeline as he knows the consequences of a time travel, but there are several secrets that speed force conceal. "Well, I'm faster than before, I'll test that out," he says. Then Wally started to run faster than Mach 2, he had never run so fast. Until then he was normal until he could not see anything, he got scared and stopped abruptly, and when he looked around, everything was different , The neighborhood was very similar, but it has some differences, that left Wally scared, soon after, he heard a sound coming from the estate, a sound that sounded familiar, when he looked more closely, he saw two sprinters fighting each other, until That one of them fell. If he's good? He asks. Then he goes to the guy at a high speed, preventing him from falling, he takes him to a street, he did not wear a mask, he wore a helmet, with his wings next to him, which left Wally even more frightened, since he never had the Seen, the sprinter thought the same. Who are you? Wally asks. "Who am I? Who are you?" He says. Well, I'm Kid Flash, he says. "Kid," he says. "Wait, you never heard of me?" He says. "Hmm, no," he says. "Okay, now tell me, who are you?" He asks. "My name is Slay Garrick, but you can call me Flash," he says. OH...MY...GOD, he says. What? He asks. Nothing, forget. Where am I? He says. What do you mean? He asks. "I was running really fast when I could not see anything, it was clear, I stopped, and out of nowhere everything was different," he says. "Oh, I know what happened, you got out of your size," he says. Wait, what do you mean? He asks. "It's called Multiverse," he says. "Multiverse?" He asks. "Yes, you certainly have heard many theories of the universe, this is true, there are several dimensions, each one is different, but they have the same people," he says. And how do I get back? He asks. "It's very difficult, it was lucky that you were able to travel the dimensions by yourself, but do not worry, I'll help you as soon as I defeat The Rival," he says. Who's The Rival he asks. "My biggest enemy, he's called Slowdward Clariss," he says. "Let's do it like this, I'll help you with The Rival, and you help me get back into my dimension," he says. Great plan, Kid Flash, he says. "Thank you, Flash," he says. So they go to Slay's lab. Wooow, then, are you a scientist? He asks. "More or less, I use this lab to learn more about speeding, and also to learn more about the powers of my enemies," he says. That's pretty cool, well, where do we start? He says. "I've learned that Slowdward is going to rob a bank tonight, but that's not his main purpose," he says. "It's a trap," he says. "Exactly, but you still have to go there, it's our best chance to catch him," he says. "I agree, we have to fall into the trap," he says. Then they prepare to defeat The Rival, they spend the day training their blows, until the time comes. Very well, this is where he will attack,''Slay says. Then Slowdward arrives to the place. "Well, now, it looks like you made a friend, Flash," he says. ''Yeah, and it looks like you picked the wrong day to beat me Slowdward,''Slay says. "You go to Rival Prison," Wally says. ''Hmm, and who would you be? He asks. Call me Kid Flash, he says. Kid Flash? I've never heard of it, but if you're a friend of my enemy, you're my enemy too. he says. Slay goes to Slowdward, they start a fight at high speed, Slay manages to take down Rival, but he gets up at high speed and attacks Slay from behind. SLAY, Wally shouts. "Goodbye, Flash," says Rival. When he was attacking him, Wally came back and pushed him, he fell to the ground,just after this Wally flung two bolts with both hands in the direction of Clariss, making him unconscious, so Wally helps Slay and takes the Rival to the prison. Thank you, Kid Flash, for helping me arrest Rival,''he says. ''My name is Wally,''he says. ''Wally? He asks. Yes, why? He asks. "Funny, that's my nephew's name," he says. One day he will be like you, he says. Thank you, Wally, well, time to go home, he says. But how do I go about it? He asks. "I'll help you open the portal, but you'll go alone, you'll have to imagine your land, concentrate on it," he says. "Okay, I'll try," he says. So he goes up a road. Ready? Slay asks. Ready!'' '''he replies. ''Let's go he shouts. Then they start running at high speed, in less than 10 seconds they open a portal and Wally enters alone. Next time, Wally, Slay says. Then Wally begins to settle down in his land, he does exactly what the Slay, and then he arrives at his land impreceded by the adventure that lived. ''Next time,''Slay he says.''' THE END Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Super Hero Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Crossover characters Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:DC's crossovers